Beautiful Tomorrow
'Beautiful Tomorrow '(美しい明日 Utsukushī ashita) is a duet sung by the voice actresses of Minazuki Kelly and Minazuki Karen. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Watashitachi no ma no aijō no rōdō kumiai Hoshi wa anata no tame ni utaimasu Shinkō wa watashitachi no kokoro o tsutsumimashita Watashitachi no negai ga kanau to Akaruku kagayaku anata no amai me Soshite, watashi no kyōfu ga kie Anata wa kono sekai ni tōchaku shita toki Shukufuku no kane ga natta no Soshite, watashi wa eien ni sonzai shimasu Watashi wa anata no tonari ni tatte iru baai nomi Watashi wa hontōni shiawase ni narimasu Yume no yōna tabi de Watashitachiha issho ni ryokō surudarou Soshite doko ni ikimasu Watashi wa anata ni shitagaimasu Watashi wa utsukushī ashita miru koto ga dekimasu Watashi wa, anata ga watashi no namae wo yonde kikimasu Aoi nami no ue ni furōtingu Umi no yuri kago no naka de Doko ka chikyū-jō Darekaga kankangakugaku no koe de hanashite imasu Naite kokoro no soko kara Ai ga umareru koto ga dekimasen Nomi kanashimi no ōbāfurō Watashi wa anata ga shiawase ni naritaidesu Utsukushī negai no danpen kara Umarete hoshī to iu kimochi ga arimasu Ima made ni aoi umi no hikari o dakishimete Sekai de burendo Sekai suimin no namida Kurayami kara hanarete hirakimasu Watashi wa utsukushī ashita miru koto ga dekimasu Itsunohika Subete no tatakai to kanashimi no sōsu Subete kiemasu Sonohi ga kimasu Watashi wa ai wo komete utaitaidesu Aoi umi de Dareka ga amaku, watashi no namae o katarimashita Sokode, karera wa watashi no negai o shitte irudarou Utsukushī ashita no tameni La la la... |-|Kanji= 私たちの間の愛情の労働組合 星はあなたのために歌います 信仰は私たちの心を包みました 私たちの願いが叶うと 明るく輝くあなたの甘い目 そして、私の恐怖が消え あなたはこの世界に到着したとき 祝福の鐘が鳴ったの そして、私は永遠に存在します 私はあなたの隣に立っている場合のみ 私は本当に幸せになります 夢のような旅で 私たちは一緒に旅行するだろう そしてどこに行きます 私はあなたに従います 私は美しい明日見ることができます 私は、あなたが私の名前を呼んで聞きます 青い波の上にフローティング 海のゆりかごの中で どこか地球上 誰かが侃々諤々の声で話しています 泣いて心の底から 愛が生まれることができません のみ悲しみのオーバーフロー 私はあなたが幸せになりたいです 美しい願いの断片から 生まれてほしいという気持ちがあります 今までに青い海の光を抱きしめて 世界でブレンド 世界睡眠の涙 暗闇から離れて開きます 私は美しい明日見ることができます いつの日か すべての戦いと悲しみのソース すべて消えます その日が来ます 私は愛を込めて歌いたいです 青い海で 誰かが甘く、私の名前を語りました そこで、彼らは私の願いを知っているだろう 美しい明日のために La la la... |-|English= A loving union between us The stars will sing for you Faith wrapped our hearts With our wishes coming true Your sweet eyes shining brightly And my fears disappear When you arrived in this world The bells of blessing rang And I will be there forever Only if I stand next to you I will be truly happy In a dreamlike journey We'll travel together And wherever you go I will follow you I can see a beautiful tomorrow I hear you calling my name Floating above the blue waves Within the sea's cradle Somewhere on the Earth Someone's speaking in an arguing voice From a crying heart Love cannot be born Only sadness overflows I want you to be happy From the fragments of a beautiful wish There are feelings of wanting to be born Embracing light in the ever blue sea Blending in with the world The tears of the world sleep Opening away from darkness I can see a beautiful tomorrow Some day The source of all fights and sadness Will all vanish That day will come I want to sing with love In the blue sea Someone sweetly spoke out my name So they would know of my wish For a beautiful tomorrow La la la... Video Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Character Songs Category:Duets Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures